


Thoughts I Have In Class

by fightmefairy



Series: Our OC's [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightmefairy/pseuds/fightmefairy
Summary: Extended title: Thoughts I Have in Class That I Try Yet Fail to Write Because They Are Too Vague to Write a Whole Story ForA collection of thoughts for me and Rhianna's characters. If you're not Rhianna please don't read. I get very embarrassed about this stuff.
Series: Our OC's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536754
Kudos: 1





	1. Eli and Connor Drabble

Connor eventually grows comfortable in his role as Eli’s dom and sexual partner. Slowly he builds up confidence and learns quickly that Eli will listen to him better if he uses the same controlling forces in the bedroom in real-world situations. He still lets Eli he himself and rebel from time to time but times where Eli is just pushing it a little too far Connor knows exactly what to do to keep him from acting up. It mostly happens when Eli is flirting too casually or feeds into the schemes of others too easily. Connor simply stands behind Eli and hooks a finger in his belt loop (around his waist if Eli isn’t wearing bottoms with belt loops) and tugs him against him hard in a simple and fluid motion. That alone is enough to pull Eli out of his element. It’s when Connor gets real close to his ear and whispers just loud enough for Eli to hear “Behave Eli. Be a good boy and you’ll be rewarded later”. It makes Eli flush and lose himself in the fantasy for a second. It keeps him grounded and also helps Connor have more motivation to fuck his baby so hard against the mattress all he can do is scream his name.


	2. Idol/Musician AU

Eli 

Position: Lead singer 

Genre: Rap/Pop-punk

Connor

Position: Bodyguard (Eli’s band)

Genre: N/A

Fray 

Position: Singer/Guitar player (Eli’s band)

Genre: Rap/Pop-punk

Dallas

Position: Model/Actor since childhood

Genre: Drama/Crime shows

Raphael

Position: Basset/Bodyguard (potential to join Eli’s band?) 

Genre: Rap/Pop-punk

Gabe

Position: Model/very manufactured idol 

Genre: Kawaii pop

Rebecca

Position: Singer

Genre: Classical/Opera/Soul

Allen 

Position: Bodyguard (can play the piano)

Genre: Classical/Modern/Soul

Jeremy

Position: Model/musician/singer

Genre: Almost any

Victor

Position: Talent Scouter (Gabe and Rebecca’s agency) 

Genre: Any

Restless

Position: drummer (potential to join Eli’s band?)

Genre: Rap/Pop-punk

Red

Position: Ex child star/runs a series of clubs and venues under parents name

Genre: N/A

**Bonus**

Mammon

Position: Music producer

Genre: N/A

Verin

Position: Mammon’s assistance

Genre: N/A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of an idea how a plot would go but this is an idea I've had for a bit now. It can always be tweaked this is just like bare bones simplist idea


End file.
